Seraphina Drakos
Appearance Sera is a pale, petite girl with long, curly red hair that reaches down to her waist and usually hangs in two pigtails. Her eyes – which were the main reason her parents abandoned her as a baby – are a strange golden red-brown color that seem to burn when she gets angry. Honestly though that's just a trick of the light and a reflection from whatever surfaces have managed to catch on fire from her anger. She also has a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose which give her the essence of complete innocence. Clothing For clothes, she tends to stick to wearing a red tank top/dress thing with crossed straps with a long black skirt underneath. A black sash with a scale at the end is worn tied around her waist, over the tank top/dress and she usually wears sandals... when you catch her in shoes at all. The skirt and dress both have a slash up the right side that shows all the way up to her hip (where her future Guild tattoo will go). Personality Sera is pretty young so she's still rather childish, tending to accidentally setting things a blaze if her temper gets out of hand. She's a nice girl all-in-all though, helping out whenever she can and never letting an opportunity pass when she could help someone if she feels they warrant it. She also has a bit of a temper though, as stated above, and that leads her to act without thinking, with tends to get her into trouble. She's loyal and protective to a fault as well, willing to rob a bank with her friends if it's justifiable, and also taking on people and things bigger then her merely in defense of those same friends. Sera rarely holds a grudge against anyone, even the parents that abandoned her on the side of a volcano. She is straightforward on just about anything and openly states whatever on her mind unless she has some reason to keep it to her self. The shock value of it all is rather amusing to the girl-child. Biography Sera's entire childhood before being found by Fionntan, the fire dragon, is a total myster to her other then what her father told her as a bed time story, which went something like this... Once upon a time two people trekked high up into the fiery mountain where it was said there lived a terrible beast that would slay all who disturbed it. This man and woman climbed higher and higher – farther then any towns person before them – until they stood at the opening of a cave, beneath them boiled a cavern of fire. This evil couple lifted up a blanket covered bundle, poised to throw it in, when a terrible roar ripped threw the mountain side. In their fear, they dropped the little bundle and raced for the safety of the forest below. When a large head popped out of it's hiding place, wondering what had disturbed his sleep, a squeal was heard. The sound startled the beast so bad that he reared back his head, knocking loose rocks from above. When the poor beast finally regained his senses, he moved towards the blanket and pushed it aside to find a pale face surrounded by red hair and bright, curious eyes. Of course after this part of the story, Fionntan would tell the little girl child that though the baby was angelic looking enough, she was a little demon sent to torture him for his laziness. It took the girl many years to realize this wasn't just a story told to sooth a child to sleep, but the tale of her finding. Other then that small tragedy, her life was nearly perfect. She spent her growing up years running around a volcanic mountain side, barefoot and dirty. She was also learning the art of the Dragon Slayer, but to her it was mostly an entertaining game until the fateful day her father just disappeared. After that the girl spent countless days and nights searching for him, but could never find him. She also learned that the "game" she'd spent so many hours playing was really a type of magic that was quite rare, and she practiced every day after that so when she found her father she could show him how great she had become. She finally found herself on the doorstep of one Shinra Kartikeya – dirty and wet from the rain – and hasn't moved to far away since. This is mostly because of a certain little fire dragon that she's become slightly infatuated with. Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a "blunt" effect to it, seemingly causing hitting damage alongside burnings. The fire produced by this type of Magic produces much more heat than a standard one, with even the user's body temperature being capable of melting iron; not only that, but the user's fire is strictly connected to their feelings, meaning the more emotional they get, the more their flames will increase exponentially in temperature, something that is referred to as the "Flame of Emotion". In addition, the user can consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of fire, due to their capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed fire also seems to possess a different "taste" according to its "quality". However, the user can't eat their own flames, or things set on fire by them, to reinvigorate themselves. While classes of flames that are "higher" in rank to those produced by this type of Magic (like those employed by a Flame God Slayer) can't be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user's Magic Power will grant them enough room to phagocytize and even use such flames. If a Fire Dragon Slayer is somehow capable of successfully eating lightning, they will enter Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. In this form, the lightning and flames will fuse and the user's attacks will possess the properties and destructive ability of both elements. Weapons/Equipment/Magic *Fire Dragon's Roar: The Fire Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of fire. The user first inhales, gathering fire in their mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns the opponent. This spell can be performed two ways: the first, and more "complicated" way involves the user putting their hands before their mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before releasing the fire, prompting it to be expelled between their fingers. The flames produced by this version start out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between the user's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the opponent. The other simpler, and seemingly faster way, simply has the user quickly gathers flames in their mouth and then releases them, with no seeming stance required, producing a much larger burst of fire. *Fire Dragon's Claw: The user ignites their feet with flames and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. They can also create flames from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing the user to jet-propel in any direction they desire. This makes it easier for the user to get close to opponents that they wish to engage in close combat. The user can also combine the jet-propulsion capabilities of Fire Dragon's Claw for use with other techniques. *Fire Dragon's Fist: The user engulfs their fist in flames and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. This attack can also seemingly be performed with both hands at once. *Fire Dragon's Wing Attack: The user rushes forward against two opponents. While doing so, the user produces a large stream of fire from each of their arms, which, when it comes in contact with the foes, burns them and at the same time sends them flying away behind them due to the blunt force of the produced fire. Such flames take the rough form of a pair of Dragon's wings, thus the name of the attack. This spell can also by employed by first grabbing the targets' heads and then producing the fire to strike them. *Fire Dragon's Sword Horn: The user engulfs their entire body in flames and then propels themselves against the opponent at high speed, hitting them with a powerful headbutt. The user then proceeds to send the enemy flying up in the air with a pillar of fire produced from their body. *Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame: The user generates fire on both of their hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. The second way; the user ignites both of their hands and combines the flame in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, the user throws a very large fireball at the enemy, blowing them away. *Fore Dragon's Flame Elbow: The user creates intense, bursting flames from their elbow, boosting the striking power of the corresponding arm, which they then use to strike the target, who is then sent flying (at least) several meters away from the user. *Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang: The user ignites one of their hands and then swings it in an arc, striking the target with their finger tips, leaving a flurry of flames in their wake. Weakness #Sera's temper is a hindrance. If you are able to spark it – which isn't that hard – she burns herself out much faster then she can ever replenish herself, leaving her weak and defenseless. #Other then speed, all Sera has is her magical ability, which isn't even as powerful as many lost magic. She also doesn't have anyone – at this point in time – to help her strengthen that magic, or teach her other skills. #Sera doesn't yet have the weakness of other dragon slayers because she's not as advanced as they are. As soon as she advances that far, she will also gain motion sickness. Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Gallery Write the first section of your page here.